


V is for Virgin

by Rinkafic



Series: Time Shift 'verse [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Stargate Atlantis AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a first time for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V is for Virgin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



The planet they had come to raid was mostly jungle. Lorne had told his companions that once it had been a thriving civilization, before the Wraith had destroyed everything. As with any Wraith story, Laura had begged for more details, while David had stopped listening. He hated the Wraith stories. Evan had far too many of them, and had come too close to death too many times at their hands for David’s comfort.

Leaving the puddle jumper, they were hiking to a site Evan remembered exploring during his timeline with his Gate Team. They had all their gear on their backs, and would have to camp, the terrain would not allow them to fly closer. Slowing his pace to allow Evan to catch up to him, David waited for Evan to fall in beside him. Once he did, Evan took his hand, giving it a squeeze.

“Is it much further? I hear a waterfall; you said we could make camp by a waterfall, Evan!” Laura shouted from up ahead of them. A moment later, her face appeared between the green leaves and she flashed them a smile as she glanced down. “Aw, you guys are too cute!”

When Evan would have pulled his hand away, David held tight. He glanced over and shook his head when Evan tried to let go again. “Ignore the pest.”

Evan sighed and pointed. “That should be the little waterfall. There are four of them, the third one is the one we want, nice campsite.”

The leaves shook as Laura let go of the fronds, deliberately smacking David with one large green leaf. “Don’t lag behind!” she shouted.

~*~

When they made camp, David directed Evan to a spot that was as far away as possible from where Laura set up. He was in the mood for sex, and didn’t particularly want an audience.

“Should I wear my IPod to bed tonight?” Laura asked cheekily as David hammered the last tent stake in place. Evan was off collecting stuff they could burn in a campfire.

Glancing up, he smirked. “Oh, yes, please. I plan to scream, a lot.”

She pressed her lips together, this had obviously not been the answer she anticipated when she started teasing him. It took her a moment to respond, “You’ve not a screamer, I’d have known by now.”

“You don’t know everything, sweetheart.” David gave the stake one last hard smack and climbed to his feet. He leaned close to Laura, purposely putting a smoldering look on his face. “I’m loud, very loud.”

Laura blushed. “Too much info, Parrish.”

He shrugged. “Crank your music, all I’m saying.”

She rolled her eyes and flounced off, making him chuckle as he finished tying off the tent.

 

“What did you say to Laura? She won’t look at me and she’s stomping around down by the river.” Evan called as he dumped an armload of firewood in the firepit.

Poking his head out of the tent, David replied “I told her I was planning to have loud raucous sex tonight. You in?”

~*~

One foot paused in the air; Evan stumbled but managed to catch himself. “Uhm, I guess so. I mean, I wanna, yeah, okay,” he stammered out. David smiled and disappeared back into the tent. The sides jiggled as he moved around, likely spreading their sleeping bags. They’d only been doing a lot of kissing and grinding up until now, apparently, David was upping the stakes. How he could be so casual about it was a mystery.

Dinner was tense, Laura spent the whole meal snarking at David, which he provoked and goaded along. Knee joggling, Evan was simply nervous. He felt like he had the night of his senior prom when he’d been assured by his friends and classmates that Stacy Kowitcz definitely put out and planned to jump him at the after-party. What a nightmare that had been. Thank the lord there had only been a few weeks of school after that. In the fall he’d been off to the Air Force Academy and Stacy was but a bad memory.

Laura stalked off to her tent after she finished eating, leaving the dishes to David. He cheerfully took them to the river and rinsed everything off. Evan banked the fire. As David passed Laura’s tent, he heard Laura call out, “Don’t forget this!” Something was hurled with great force at David’s head from inside the tent.

“Ow! Are you jealous or something?” David bent to pick up whatever she’d lobbed at him.

The little blue bubble tent rocked violently and Laura shouted, “Fuck off, Parrish!”

“I fully intend to.” Humming, David smiled as he strolled towards Evan.

Laura’s frustrated scream was cut off, possibly muffled by a pillow.

“I think she’s jealous,” David remarked, flipping what Evan could see was a tube of lotion in his hand. His stomach dropped to his knees, David was serious about this. He wasn’t sure he was ready. Was he ever going to be ready?  
Following David to the tent, Evan crawled in and sat on one side of the tent. “Expecting it to be cold tonight?” He lifted the two blankets David had spread over the zipped together sleeping bags.

“Quite the opposite,” David tossed the lotion aside and started pulling his shirt off. “But it’s easier to wash the blankets than the sleeping bags.”

“Huh?” Evan was confused by the statement.

“In case you hadn’t noticed we have a severe shortage of condoms, Evan. Things are gonna get messy.”

“Oh!”

“You’re blushing, I can’t believe you’re blushing, Ev.”

He shoved at David’s shoulder. “If you’re going to start with me like you’ve been going at Laura all day, I’m going to go sleep in the other tent with Laura.”

“C’mere, I’ll stop.” David reached for him, cupping one hand behind Evan’s head and tugging him forward. After a moment’s hesitation, Evan let himself be pulled in, meeting David’s lips in an open-mouthed kiss. Their tongues quickly entangled and David pressed forward, becoming more demanding. He said breathily, “All day, I’ve been waiting to taste you all day long.”

He felt David’s hands slide up the back of his t-shirt, stroking in wide circles. He liked that, David had done that before. Slowly, Evan started to relax, knowing David would stop if he asked. He wanted this with David, he really did. This was just nerves. It was going to be fine. They’d do this and then Evan would know how it felt and it wouldn’t be a big mystery anymore. He wouldn’t feel like everyone else knew some big secret he didn’t, had not been let in on.

The shakes started as he thought about what was to come. He knew the mechanics of it, it was the actual doing that had him all wound up. The kisses stopped, David pulled back and whispered, “What’s wrong?”

The three of them had promised each other months ago that they’d be honest when they realized they were sort of stuck with each other, the only Earthers in this Pegasus galaxy. “Is it gonna hurt?”

Stroking Evan’s hair and caressing his cheeks with his thumbs, David kissed his forehead and answered, “Truth? It might, gonna be tight, might be sore after. It’ll pass.”

“Okay,” Evan let out the breath he’d been holding. “Let’s do this.”

Chuckling, David kissed his lips. “Eager, so eager. Don’t worry, we’ll get there.” He tugged at Evan’s shirt, pulling it off over his head and tossing it aside. He pulled Evan to him immediately, hands running up his bare sides and over his back.

Skin on skin was nice. Warm, David was warm. He leaned back a little and slid his hand up between them, letting his fingers graze the light hair on David’s chest. He didn’t protest when David pushed at him, urging him down to the blankets. Once he was on his back, David kissed him, and then trailed little bites along his jaw and down his neck. He continued moving down, nipping and kissing, pausing to suckle briefly at each of Evan’s nipples. Not sure what to do with his hands, Evan settled for digging them into David’s hair and rubbing lightly at his scalp; he knew from experience that David like that.

He ran his teeth along the middle of Evan’s stomach, nuzzling his belly button and making Evan squirm. “Ticklish?’

“Yeah.” It had grown dark, Evan couldn’t see anymore. He stated the blatantly obvious. “It’s dark.”

David stopped his nibbling. “You want the lantern?”

“I dunno. Do you?” He wasn’t sure. This was all new.

“I’d like to see you when you come.” David licked a stripe up across Evan’s belly. The words made him shiver. “You’re going to be so beautiful when you do.”

He shivered again. David moved up and away and a moment later the dim bluish light of the solar-powered lantern filled the dome tent. He set the lantern towards the front of the tent, near the door. “Better?”

Nodding, Evan reached a hand out to twine his fingers with David’s and pull him back for some more kissing. He was confident in the kissing. He groaned as David stretched out over him, pressing him down as he deepened the kiss. He felt himself growing hard as their bodies moved, as David began to slowly grind his hips, pressing them together through the layers of fabric that separated them.

They kissed a while longer, then David pulled away and again moved down Evan’s body. When he got to the waistband of Evan’s BDUs, he shifted to the side and sat up, reaching to undo the buttons. He paused, waiting until Evan looked at him, met his eyes and asked, “You okay with this? You’ll tell me if you want to stop?”

“Yeah,” Evan nodded and lifted his hips so that David could tug his trousers down and off, taking his boxers with them. Evan wasn’t sure if that had been on purpose or not. He tapped David’s shoulder. “You too. Be fair.”

Smiling, David shucked his own pants quickly and then crawled back up over Evan, slowly lowering himself so that they were touching along the length of their bodies. As their cocks brushed together, Evan gasped and wrapped an arm around David’s waist, pulling him closer. David nuzzled at his neck, “Okay?”

“Yeah, feels good.”

“Am I too heavy? Am I squashing you?”

“It’s a good squashing.”

“I’ll try to make it better,” David replied and then he started to move with a bit more purpose, rubbing them together intimately. The friction felt good, really good. Evan raised his hips to meet David’s movements, trying to match the rhythm. It was awkward at first, but he soon found it. Then David reached down between them and grasped both of their cocks in one hand, and Evan lurched up with a shout of surprise.

It felt so good. He moved as best he could as David jerked them together. When David suddenly let go, Evan whimpered at the loss. Lips met his and David said, “Shh, I don’t want you to come just yet, not like that tonight. This is special. This needs to be good.”

“That was good. Do that more, I liked that,” Evan replied, reaching down to try to catch David’s hand.

David laughed and slid down, Evan shivered at the feel of all that skin rubbing against him. David rolled off him and stroked the palms of his hands down his sides and down Evan’s thighs. His hands moved over, lightly rubbing the front of his thighs, making circles, warming his skin everywhere he touched. Looking down, Evan met David’s eyes, matched his stare. “More,” he groaned as the edges of David’s hands grazed nearer to his cock with each circle. “Touch me again, David.”

Complying with the request, David slid the palm of his hand up to cup Evan’s balls. David caressed him, holding him lightly and kneading the mobile flesh with his fingers. Whimpering, Evan thrust up a little. “That feels good.” He hadn’t thought that someone else’s fingers, someone else’s hand could feel so good. Evan’s few pitiful attempts with women had not been nearly as pleasurable, had not progressed even to this point before failure made him call the encounters off. He’d known he preferred men, he just hadn’t found one he’d take to his bed. Not until David.

Moving his hand to circle Evan’s cock, David leaned back on one elbow and continued to hold Evan’s stare as he slowly moved his hand up and down. “More,” Evan begged, thrusting up into David’s hand. He was past his earlier bashfulness; David’s easy manner had put him completely at ease. This felt too good to let his inexperience and shyness ruin it.

Breaking the stare for a moment, David nodded and then leaned over, his breath warm on Evan’s cock. Flashing him a smile, David opened his mouth and slowly, very slowly took Evan in, his eyes on Evan’s, watching him. Warm moistness enveloped him and Evan couldn’t hold in the cry of pleasure as David began to suck. He was soon babbling nonsense, his hands tangled in David’s hair as he writhed and fought against instinct, trying not to thrust up, letting David continue to set the pace.

David let go with a slurp. “You can move, Ev. You’re not gonna hurt me.”

“Okay, okay. Keep doing that. Just please keep doing that.”

“Like that? Happy boy?”

Evan smiled. “Oh, yeah. Really, really happy.”

With a very self-satisfied smirk, David bent back to what he had been doing, his hand gripping Evan’s cock and stroking with each bob of his head. Evan began to thrust up into the warmth of David’s mouth. Soon Evan felt a tell-tale tightening in his groin. He groaned deeply and tried to hold back, tried to think calming thoughts, but it was no use. “David, I can’t hold back.”

“So, don’t,” David stopped briefly to reply and quickly sucked Evan in again.

“Shit! David!” Evan thrust up and came harder than he had in recent memory. David’s hands were splayed on Evan’s hips, pulling him in as he continued to suck, swallowing down everything Evan poured out.

When Evan flopped back limply against the blankets, David licked the head of his cock once more and then smirked up at him. “Good?”

“I have no words for how good that felt,” Evan replied earnestly. His hand was still tangled in David’s hair and he tugged. “Why didn’t you let go?’

“I hate doing laundry. I also loved sucking you off.”

Laughing, Evan stroked David’s cheek. He felt deliciously spent. He waggled his feet and touched David everywhere he could reach. Eventually, he started to feel a little guilty. “Do you want me to… for you, I’ll try that.”

“Eventually, but not now,” David shifted and moved up so that their faces were close together on the pillow. Evan felt David’s hand on his. “Here, touch me.”

David’s hand guided him, and wrapped around Evan’s as Evan grasped David’s cock. Slowly, David moved their hands, finding the speed he wanted. He moved Evan’s finger to stroke the tip, to run along the moistened slit with each downward slide. His breath was warm against Evan’s ear as he wordlessly taught Evan how he liked to be touched, showed him how to best please him. It felt right, being pressed against David like this.

“Yeah, like that, just like that,” David moaned, rocking against Evan’s hip. “That’s good.” They continued like that, moving together to bring David to his peak. David’s other hand was up over their heads, and Evan reached up to clasp their hands together. As David’s breathing got faster, he pressed his face into Evan’s neck.

“Okay, leggo, Ev, leggo,” David rasped and let go of Evan’s hand on his cock and fumbled around beside them. He grunted a few times and thrust against Evan.

“I would’ve done what you did, now you still gotta do laundry,” Evan chuckled and rubbed David’s hair as he went limp against him, loudly moaning out Evan’s name.

David’s arm came up and he dropped something black and damp on Evan’s stomach and he chuckled, “Just your shirt.”

“My shirt?”

“It was closer. I hadda come.”

Oh well, the shirt could use a washing anyway. He tossed it aside. David’s hand had been roving over his belly and was stroking his semi-hard cock again. “Keep that up and I’m gonna need to come again too.”

“That’s what I’m hoping,” David grinned and tugged harder. “I’m not quite through with you yet.”

Anticipating more oral pleasure, Evan happily thrust up into David’s hand, his erection firming up bit by bit. When he was fully hard again and writhing under David’s hand, David leaned in and kissed him fully on the mouth. It was a little odd; the salty taste had to be from his own come.

David pushed up on one elbow. “Good to go?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Cool. Hand me the lotion over there,” David pointed. Evan got it and handed it over. David let go of Evan’s cock. “Hold your right hand out.”

Puzzled, Evan did as he was told. David squirted a bit of the lotion onto Evan’s index finger. David squirted some onto his own finger and dropped the lotion. “Pay attention, you’re gonna do what I do in a minute, okay?”

“Okay. Mystified, Evan waited for David to grasp his cock again. He occasionally used lotion when he jerked off and figured that’s what David was playing at.

“Spread your legs apart a little.” Evan complied, trusting David.

David reached down, bypassing Evan’s cock and balls. He gasped as David’s finger touched his asshole. “Oh, okay, right.” He took a deep breath and tried to relax as David slowly slipped his slicked finger inside. Evan had undergone exams before, but that had always been a brisk cold latex finger in and out before he realized it was happening. This was not like that. This was more. Slowly, David slid his finger in and then began to move it around.

“Okay, Evan?”

He breathed out. “Yeah.”

“Hurting you?”

“No. Uhhnnnnn. Keep doing that.”

David crooked his finger and Evan gasped and began to move. David slid his finger out and then back in a few times before pulling out. “I think you liked that, eh?”

“Uh huh.”

“Okay, you do me now.” David patted Evan’s belly and then rolled over onto his stomach, thrusting his butt up in the air a little. Evan chuckled and sat up, reaching for the lotion and adding more.

He slid his finger along the crack of David’s ass and slowly tried to mimic what he had felt David do to him, pressing his finger inside and wiggling it a little. From the way David moved back to meet him and groaned, he must be doing it correctly. When he tugged his finger out and back in a few times, David looked back over his shoulder and said hoarsely, “Add another finger.”

He added more lube and then did as requested. David began to rock back to meet his questing fingers, moaning out Evan’s name. It made his cock twitch hearing that, knowing that he was making David make that really hot noise. He continued moving his fingers, exploring David’s ass until David grunted, “Another, please, baby.”

Damn, no one had ever called him baby before, not like that, not as an endearment. He leaned forward and cupped David’s face, pulling him up to kiss him quickly. Then he lubed up his hand and gave David what he’d asked for so sweetly. After a minute of more twisting of fingers and rocking back and a lot of groaning, David pulled up suddenly and sat up.

“Did I do something wrong?” Evan asked, surprised at the sudden change.

“Hell no.” David shoved at Evan, knocking him onto his back and straddling him. “I just can’t wait anymore.”

David wriggled back and reached around to grasp Evan’s cock. Evan didn’t realize what David was doing until the head of his cock had already breached David’s ass. “Oh, damn! David!” He fluttered his hands and then grabbed David’s hips.

“That’s it. Just hold.” David gasped out little breaths as he slowly shifted back, taking Evan’s cock inside him. “Gimmee a minute,” he said as he wriggled from side to side minutely. His hands moved up to rest on Evan’s chest, his fingers grazing Evan’s nipples lightly as he moved a little.

“David are you sire about this, I mean, shit. Oh, man.” This was serious; this was the real thing, no messing around. He hadn’t expected it.

David smirked at him, and then winced a little. “Yeah, just… whoa. Been a while.”

“I thought… you were gonna… do this to me.”

“Someday, not today,” David promised.

When he’d settled fully, David paused for a minute. Evan reached up and stroked David’s chest, his fingers touching his jaw and then cupping his cheek as David leaned forward. He bent down to meet Evan as he came up to kiss him.

Laughing, David broke the kiss and rocked back. “Okay, moving now.” He slowly began to move up incrementally, and then slowly back down. Evan held as still as he could, letting David set this pace.

Bracing his hands firmly on Evan’s chest, David began quicken the movements as he pulled up off Evan’s cock and then back down again. Soon, unbelievably soon, he was pulling up so that Evan almost came out of him completely and then quickly came back down again. “You… can… move… too,” he gasped out.

Evan thrust up experimentally as David began to move down. The noise David made at that urged Evan to do it again. Soon David was shouting his name each time he pounded down to meet Evan.

“This isn’t hurting you?” Evan asked anxiously as David winced.

“Good hurt. So fucking good. Your cock is absolutely perfect for this Evan. Damn. So good.” David continued to ride him. Evan reached over and wrapped his hand around David’s cock, stroking him as he’d been shown. With that, David threw his head back and let out a really loud shout.

“Okay, okay. Waitaminute,” David said as he suddenly stopped and swung off Evan. “Change this up, my thighs aren’t used to the workout.” He rolled to his knees and leaned forward, ass in the air.

The invitation was clear, so Evan moved to get in place and slid his cock into David. “Damn, David. This is…”

David’s reply was an indecipherable grunting into his folded arms. Evan smirked and began to thrust forward, picking up the pace as he went. David lifted his head and loudly moaned out Evan’s name.

“Feel good, baby?” The question rolled easily off his tongue.

“Oh yeah, harder, you can go harder,” David grunted, rocking back to meet Evan’s thrusts.

Evan braced his hands on the small of David’s back and obliged, pounding into him. He was gonna last a little longer this time, since he’d already come, and he realized that had probably been David’s plan all along. Sneaky thing. Not that Evan minded, this was working out wonderfully well.

Slowing the pace a bit, he reached one hand down to grasp David’s cock, jerking him in time to the thrusts he made. “Sonofabitch, dammit, fuck!” David’s stream of curses was muffled, his hands clinging to the pillow his face was buried in. “Gonna fucking come, Ev!” Evan just managed to grab the t-shirt beside him in time to keep David from spilling all over the blankets.

Oh yeah, Evan could get used to this. He continued to fuck David, reveling in the fact that he was, in fact, fucking David. Then he stopped thinking all together and just began to rut until he felt himself coming. He shot hotly and deeply into David’s ass, pulling him back to meet the last few quick thrusts he made as he came. He collapsed over David’s back, running his hands down David’s arms and clasping his wrists since he couldn’t reach his hands.

Slowly, David slid down until he was on his belly on the blankets; Evan’s softening cock still inside him. “You need to pull out, Ev.”

“Am I hurting you?”

“Not really, but you’ll be sore if you don’t.”

Reluctantly, Evan rocked back and pulled out with a lewd squelch. He flopped down at David’s side. When David looked over at him, smiling sleepily, Evan reached over to stroke his face. “That was, wow. Thank you.”

“I’m glad I was first,” David whispered.

“Me too.” Evan smiled and rubbed a hand along David’s arm.

David snorted. “I gotta go to the latrine, but I’m too friggin’ lazy right now.”

“Clothes and boots.” Evan pulled a face. He looked around and located his shorts and David’s boots. He wriggled into the boxers and then found David’s and pressed them into his hand. “C’mon, you don’t want Laura seeing you in the altogether, now do you?’

“I’ve half a mind to march over and rattle her tent and ask if I was loud enough for her.” David smirked as he reluctantly sat up and started to dress.

They put their boots on without bothering about the socks and then went to the pit they had dug by the river, then to the river to quickly splash themselves clean. They used David’s clean-ish shirt to towel off as much as they could and then ran back to the tent. They were shivering as they tumbled inside and scrambled to get into the warm sleeping bag.

Snuggled together, they quickly warmed up and their breathing returned to normal. Evan pressed kissed to David’s face and then one long kiss on his mouth. “Goodnight, David.”

Sleepily, David fumbled a hand around until he found Evan’s and squeezed it. “Night.”

~*~

Over in the ‘jumper, Laura rolled over and pounded her pillow.

Fucking Parrish. He’d been just as loud as he’d said he’d be. She hadn’t been able to resist listening. Bastard. It had sounded exceedingly hot too.

It really, really sucked being the odd man out.

She rolled over and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to console herself with reminders that she could be drowned and dead, instead of just exceedingly sexually frustrated.


End file.
